


the worst of intentions

by fckingawful



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sort Of, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, but theres pining, continuation because i couldnt wait, like magnus is big stupid re:gay feelings, not tagging characters who are only mentioned, shit attempt at slow burn, the aftermath of inappropriate usage of zone of truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckingawful/pseuds/fckingawful
Summary: ==> be the impatient gay bastard that read the original and lost his shit instantaneouslyyour name is TG and you, much like Avi, find yourself being brutally honest about wanting to... [cont'd in fic]





	the worst of intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best of Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831954) by [Gaynin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin). 



> life lesson: mind your business. on the off chance that you dont, you might end up with a rather loud bunkmate situation.
> 
> or, taako regrets what he did, not because it finally dispelled the ridiculous tension and energy between Avi and Magnus, but because the latter was already loud, and adding regular sex with a certain technician to the equation did not help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the wake of some Serious Shit Having Gone Down (thanks to the only effective use of zone of truth), avi and magnus have some realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah the chapter title is from olivia eat me

Good news: Avi no longer had a secret worth the weight of both suns on his shoulders.

Bad news: he straight up announced, not only to the subject of his affections, but to a solid ten percent of the whole Bureau of Balance, the absolute worst of his secret.

Okay, that's an exaggeration. It was more than just that. Believe it or not, that was a little more on the chill side as far as Magnus-based fantasies went.

But could you blame him?

 _Probably_ , Avi thought as the bunk door latched behind him, his weight pressing against it as if he could keep the world out that way. But it wasn't the whole world he wanted to keep out. Taako and Merle? Both could fall off the side of the moon, for all he cared. No, that was harsh, they were good people who did a dumb thing. He couldn't be upset with them, or with the other BoB employees that happened to be nearby when he announced his stupid fantasies for all to hear.

Now, Magnus? That was a tough call. On one hand, he wished the hero would chase after him, knocking at his door and pulling him close, his lips locking with Avi's own- _stop it, you're trying not to think about him!_ But on the other hand, he wished he would never see Magnus again. Nothing personal, Avi would just rather be fed to the bugbears than face his own feelings. And, unfortunately, Magnus was the visualisation of those feelings.

Twisting the lock past its limit to be certain, Avi sighed, fingers trailing off the door handle as he trudged to the bathroom. The poetic symbolism of him staring into the mirror was too much to pass up, but at the same time he couldn't stand to look at himself. He left the light off and twisted the shower handle. Steam would cloud the bathroom and he wouldn't have to look at himself, he wouldn't have to stay in his own body. He could leave with the steam and forget about it all.

Easier said than done.

As convenient as it would have been, Avi couldn't force himself to dissociate. There was no switch labeled "real / not real", "in body / out of body". So he let the tears fall and forget to stain his face once they mixed with the falling water from above his head. Get it out, and later he could pretend to be someone else, or maybe just resign from the Bureau altogether. The Director would understand.

He held his arm up to the doorway, the only source of light being the nightlight plugged in beside his bed and stared as steam rose from the flushed skin. Once the sensation blurred in front of his eyes, he returned to his brooding shower. Things like that never lasted long.

Afterwards, he didn't bother to get dressed. A towel got him to his bed, and the curtains surrounding the bunk kept him secluded in much the same way that his eyes squeezed tight to keep the tears back. If they didn't leave his eyes, he wasn't crying, which meant he was okay.

* * *

_"I just think you're so beautiful and heroic, and your thick muscles turn me on, and I just want your big cock thrusting in between my lips until you cum all over my face,"_ Avi's voice ran through Magnus's mind, panic and fear all but drained away. _"I just went home to touch myself while thinking of you. Think about you fucking my mouth."_

Yeah, he'd just about lost it by this point.

Taako and Merle were, for a lack of better words, scared of returning to their dorm. Chances were they would find Magnus, jerking off, Magnus and Avi, mid-fuck, or, perhaps worst of all, the two mid-conversation about their _feelings_. No, thank you.

This time, Avi's situation was flipped turnways. This time it was Magnus, lying alone in his bunk, hand down his pants and mind elsewhere. Mind centered around Avi, mind wandering to the words from his mouth, his mouth, you know, Magnus had never really _thought_ about it until now, but god _damn_ did the launch specialist have a beautiful set of lips. He didn't think much of himself, but now, faced with the truth, he thought the world of Avi. The first friendly face back when they first got to the Bureau, their biggest fan, _his_ biggest fan.

Magnus felt the inevitable guilt begin to drag him down, grasping at him like devils at the bottom of the sea, clasping chains around his ankles and cinderblocks sinking below him.

He was lying here, horny out of his goddamn mind, and didn't once consider the object of his new affections.

 _Fuck_ , Avi couldn't be doing too well right about now. The poor guy had just had this huge secret ripped out of his mouth, in front of so many people, no less. Putting himself in Avi's shoes, Magnus knew the other man was, to put it gently, suffering. And if there was one thing Magnus was not, it was someone who lets others suffer.

* * *

Thoughts still running through his head at a hundred miles an hour, Magnus paced aimlessly about the moon's surface. He didn't have a plan, shit, he didn't even have flowers– did guys like flowers? Would Avi think he was thinking of him as nothing but a replacement for Julia? What about wooden ducks? No, that would be cutting it a little too close to a ridiculously shitty dual pun-innuendo. Which is kind of, like, the worst thing possible, followed only by spilling your secrets in public, unable to stop. _Man_ , this guilt was eating him up inside. He stopped at a small kiosk and bought a small bouquet of flowers. If it were him being apologized to on behalf of his teammates, he wouldn't say no to flowers. _Moon_ flowers, no less!

What was he thinking. This was a bad idea. Probably the worst idea in the history of ideas. He didn't even know where Avi's dorm was. He couldn't ask anyone without risking embarrassing the poor guy any further - "Hey, my friend was just forced to tell me he wants to suck me off, would you happen to know where his dorm is? Thanks." Yeah, that would be stupid.

Shit, Magnus liked Avi. Like, _like_ liked him.

"Shit, I like Avi," Magnus said, needing to hear the words to process them.

"Yeah, no shit!" Taako shouted from across the courtyard.

"Taako!" Magnus jogged over to the pair of magic users who had just single-handedly ruined Avi's life. "Do you know where-"

"He's in his room," Merle said with a sigh. "He's been in his room for the past two hours."

"I think I heard him crying, Magnus, what the fuck?" Taako shook his head. "His- his dorm's that way, just go get your boy, dipshit."

Magnus's eyes followed the directional nod Taako gave, but stopped.

"Wait." The wizard said, phrase punctuated with a sigh. "Take these. Tell him we're sorry."

"Really sorry," Merle added.

Magnus suspiciously eyed the two vials, filled with a deep purple liquid. "...What's in them?"

Taako looked, quite frankly, like he would rather be literally anywhere else, but, never one to do anything with any less than dick-out levels of sheer confidence, he said, "Potions."

"Yeah, I _know_ , what do they do?"

"...Reduce your refractory period."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

And with that, he was gone, in search of someone who could actually help him find Avi's dorm.

* * *

The rapping of knuckles against a door roused Avi from his crying sesh-turned-nap. Voice raspy and coated in the remnants of sleep, he called, "Just a sec!"

It was not, in fact, just a sec. Avi had no idea who was on the other side of that door, whether it was Johann, Killian, Magnus, the fucking Director, and he didn't want to risk anything. In the fucking speedrun of his life, he sprinted to the bathroom, swished some mouthwash around in his mouth, draped a robe across his shoulders and tied it tight around his waist, ran a hand through his hair, deemed it Horrible and Stupid and Bad, tied it back, and slid the door open with a winning smile on his face.

There stood Magnus, sheepish grin on his face and flowers in hand that made Avi melt on sight.

"Hey," he said, not sure how to pick the conversation back up from _I want you to fuck my face._

"Hey," Magnus also said, in the same boat.

"...Hey."

This was not going anywhere fast.

"So, the weather, right? Crazy how we get _rain_ , on the _moon_ ," Magnus said.

"Man, just come inside," Avi said, stepping aside as he felt a ridiculous blush race across his cheeks. "I mean, like, uh, into, the dorm, please, enter the room." That was literally so much worse.

Magnus, now competing for strongest blush in the room, slid the door shut behind himself. "I, uh, got you flowers." After a moment in silence, he continued. "I wasn't sure if I should get flowers, but I would've felt bad showing up empty-handed, and I know flowers are really nice, but I didn't want you thinking I was seeing you as a girl, because I'm not, I'm seeing you as you, and I... I like you."

Avi stood there, staring, their fingers brushing against each other as he reached out for the flowers.

He started to say something. As soon as the words hit his lips, he choked on them and felt a sob rise from the back of his throat.

"Fuck," Avi said, cursing the hot tears in his eyes.

Flowers were left on the bed opposite Avi's own and calloused hands found a similar pair.

"Avi, what's wrong?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, a laugh bubbling up from his throat. "You don't see it, do you?"

"See... what?"

"Magnus, I've liked you since the day we met. More than just surface level shit - don't get me wrong, you're fucking beautiful, but I heard who you were, what kind of things you'd done. You- God, you're a genuinely good person, and here I am, barely talked to you five separate times, and I just yelled out that I want you to fuck me, like it's some sort of thing I could say casually. Yeah, there's this- this incredible guy standing in my dorm right now, holding, fuck, _holding my hands_ , and all I can think of is how much I want his cock in my mouth. No, that's not at all who I am, but now, that's all you're gonna see me as. Hell, I'm crying because you came to check on me, what kind of pathetic shit is that?"

The warmth around his hands fell cold, but soon his tears were wiped away.

"Crying isn't pathetic, Avi. I think, if anything, it makes you stronger."

Avi sniffled loudly, making a sort of gross throat noise. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just this morning I was too scared to ask if I could sit with you guys at breakfast. Now look at me."

"It's okay, Avi."

 _Avi_. His name sounded foreign, sounded completely new and tinged with a sweet tone coming from Magnus's lips. How often he'd imagined a moment like this, a moment where his name is new again. But never like this, never in a moment like this.

The moment fell stagnant, silent tears falling but never reaching their destinations, Avi's face buried in Magnus's chest, tears buried near his heart. Arms wrapped around him, he'd never felt safe like this before and he wasn't sure he was ready to give it up.

More moments passed and finally, after what felt like centuries, their eyes met and Avi spoke, sheer terror coursing through his veins, determination and adrenaline crashing like a tidal wave through his blood, pulse roaring in his ears. 

"Can I kiss you?"

"Gods, yes."

Hesitation lingered between them, the cotton robe slipping from Avi's shoulders and threatening to untie at the waist as his lower lip slipped between his teeth in a moment of nerves. Neither wanted to push a boundary they were afraid to cross.

The minimal size difference meant that the two were already face to face, breath fanning across each other's lips as touch drew near.

Avi's hands, formerly resting on the other man's chest, drifted to the sides to stabilize his shaking form, more anxious than he had thought. And he did it, nerves and all, he did it.

It was messy. It was foreign, uncharted territory, and it was, objectively, bad. But from their biased points of view, it was actually pretty awesome.

The second kiss was better. The first broke naturally, with a gross suctiony noise (as some kisses do), and, now knowing how Magnus tasted, Avi wanted more. He wanted to let himself be selfish, have it all, but he was thinking too far ahead. Breath already running ragged, they hesitated again, but this time more of a pause for thought.

The second kiss was better.

Hot and heavy breaths drew them back together, lip locking like teenagers in a school hallway. It was an unconscious nip at his lower lip, bite, then a gentle roll of it between the other man's teeth that brought the true revelation. It finally, 100% clicked that this was real, this was real and new and nothing like Magnus had had before. And he was fucking loving it.

"Hey," Magnus said, the sudden lack of touch sending a shiver through Avi as a small whine escaped his lips.

Avi didn't want it to be over. He wanted to feel Magnus's chapped lips, thick beard scratching against his face _(against his inner thighs, too, if he was lucky)_ , wanted Magnus's hands twisted back up in his hair. He wanted Magnus.

"Do you want this?"

"I know you're being, like, respectful, and I appreciate that so, so much, but that really should be me asking." Avi took a shaky breath, heart pounding in his ears. There was no way Magnus didn't hear it. "So, let me ask you this, Captain Reclaimer." This was it. This was the make or break moment, this was his life or death, flip-of-a-coin, weight of his soul against a feather. "Magnus fucking Burnsides, do you, right here and now, of sound mind and body, reciprocate even a sliver of my feelings, and consent to further... activity...?"

Basically, once the words started flowing, Avi had no control over them. The sentence ended weirdly, too, like there should've been more, but there wasn't more. He ran out of words.

Heart on the precipice of implosion, Avi held his breath. Maybe if he stayed still enough, he wouldn't shatter his last moment of peace before the rapture.

"Hell yeah I do, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt gonna be two chapters but this train cant go from depressive angst and eventual fluffvile to raging hardcore en ess eff doubleyou bonetown in one chapter this isnt the rockport limiteds final voyage i cant just crash into jenkins fucking garden like that i have to gently pull into the station let you guys off and then switch over to the rockport UNlimited aka epic 15 round sex train where the pleasure chambers really are a sex thing and we go at fucking warp speed who needs train tracks when you can just blast through the mountains lets do this baby one could almost say that where doing it man. where making this
> 
> TRANSPIRE

**Author's Note:**

> cant bring myself to write slowburn sorry


End file.
